Fylgja Pavilion
The Fylgja Pavilion appears when your TC reaches Lv100. Click the Fylgja Pavilion to open the interface, and a stunning Fylgja is there for you. The Fylgia can participate in your battle and help you by improving your whole team. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Note: If you never open up the Fylgia Pavilion, there will be no Fylgia for you. Fylgia Training: Your Fylgia can level up by training to gain Exp. The higher your Fylgia’s level, the more your team of heros are improved. There are two modes of Fylgia Training: Silver Training and Gold Training. *Silver Training consumes Silver, and has chances to trigger Minor Critical Bounce which gives 10 times of Exp.; *Gold Training consumes Gold, and as well as the minor Critical bounce,has chances to trigger Mega Critical Bounce which fills up all the Exp. your Fylgia needs to get to the next level. Fylgia Transformation: After reaching 10 Star and filling up the Exp. bar, your Fylgia is available for transformation by using Transformation button. Each transformation requires Transformation jewels. Once The transformation is complete, your Fylgia will have a new look and name, and can be leveled up again after the transformation. Currently, your Fylgia can be transformed at most 6 times. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Each transformation costs an amount of transformation jewels. Fearow to Roc ........................: 1 Transformation jewel Roc to Karura .........................: 5 Tansformation jewels Karura to Purplegold ...............: 10 transformation jewels Purplegold to Quartailsphoenix : 20 Transformation jewels Quartailsphoenix to Rainbow Phoenix : 50 Transformation jewels Rainbow Phoenix to Flame phoenix : 100 Transformation jewels Players can get Transformation Jewels from the Black Market, Fortune Wheel, Digger and Medal exchange. Missing jewels can also be made up by spending 200 gold PER missing jewel. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flygja Glyphs the second page on the flygja page is the glyphs page. There are up to 10 glyphs that can be aquired. One for every 5 stars that you have on your Flygja. Therefor ALL slots will be opened once you have finished all stars on the Quartails phoenix. Glyphs come in 4 levels: *Primary (P) *Medium (M) *Advanced (A) *Ultimate (U) and have to be aquired in order to get the one above it. However the primary glyph level CAN be skipped, and only primary, by spending gold. so you can equip a Medium glyph by spending 100 gold if you don't have the Primary. Only one type of glyph can be equiped at a time (so you can't have a advanced and a medium of the same glyph equiped) To gain better glyphs you can either gain them in events, attack a hero in a map I have yet to get to, or refresh. Refreshing can be done in 2 modes, gold or silver. and each mode can be done in either single or batch mode. Each mode has a different lucky star rate. For each refresh you will gain 1 star point (12 points for a batch refresh). each star takes 2000 points to fill. so *2 star = 2000 *3 star = 4000 *4 star = 6000 *5 star = 8000+ To gain better glyphs you need to get, but they can turn up occasionaly earlier... *medium glyphs ... 2 stars (seen at 960 points) *Advanced ............3 stars *Ultimate ...............4 1/2 stars . . . . . . Pulse Once your fylgja has reached 10 stars Quartailsphoenix the Pulse system opens. First to open is Snake. Each point on the Snake must be opened in order. And each gives a fixed amount per level. Cost and success rate change each level and uses 20 energy for each attempt. Each level you have lowers the success rate to 100 - current level * 3 If you run out of energy, hitting replenish will use 1 catalyst and add 100 energy. Catalyst can be obtained from events. To open the next level in pulse (Leopard) you need to *advance your fylgja to Rainbow Phoenix 10 star *min of 25 levels in all snake pulse effects. Crane pulse opened 16/04/2015 To open crane pulse you must have *Rainbow Phoenix 10 star *min 25 levels in Leopard